


A Kiss with a Fist

by ximeria



Category: Firefly
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Battle, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming down from the adrenaline high of a heist gone well? No problem, at least not for Mal and Jayne (not sure it would work for most other people XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'wall, fist, floor' for the 12th Porn Battle

The back of Mal's head impacts with the metal of the wall behind him. His lips stretch into a mean grin as he digs his fingers into Jayne's shoulders and knees him in the stomach, low enough to warn Jayne that he could've aimed lower.

The string of curses escaping Jayne between attempts of getting the air back into his body that Mal just kneed out of it is pretty impressive.  
It only makes Mal's grin widen as he moves, one leg behind Jayne's knee, knocking him off balance and letting the artificial gravity do the rest. Helped along with the well placed palm of his hand, of course.

For a moment, Jayne just lays there, on the metal floor, staring up at him, a mixture of surprise and respect on his face. Then his lips stretch into a lewd grin. A move that breaks open the split lip that Mal caused with his fist to Jayne's face earlier. "Reckon that made you feel good, huh?"

Mal sidesteps Jayne's leg when the other man twitches it in his direction. A cornered Jayne is, if possible, more dangerous than a reaver. The minute relaxation around Jayne's eyes though, tells him today isn't one of those days. "Reckon you would be right about that," he answers easily, not bothering to look around the cargo bay before he puts his hand on the button of his pants. The others know to leave them alone when they fight like this. When they've just come in from a heist and temper and adrenaline makes for a highly explosive mixture.

The tip of Jayne's tongue catches Mal's attention when Jayne licks at the split lip. Grinning, Mal stands over Jayne's head, shrugging off the suspenders and undoing his pants, kneeling down over Jayne's head. Pulling back a little, he bends even further and swipes the tip of his tongue over Jayne's split lip, tasting the coppery tang of blood. Grinning, he puts a knee on either side of Jayne's head, not missing the darkening of Jayne's eyes.

"Not how we normally do it," Jayne comments evenly, but his hands are already sliding up Mal's thighs, heat burning through the garment.

"'m feeling in a good mood today," Mal says with a shrug. And he is. He's coming down from the initial high, Jayne too, and a quick release will be a perfect way of finishing their heist. So he'll reward Jayne with more than forcing his cock down his throat. Not that Jayne ever complains. Way Jayne likes it, he'd complain if Mal didn't let him suck his cock on a regular basis.

And Mal is almost left behind when Jayne tugs his cock out and takes it in to the root, contented rumble vibrating around Mal's erection. Mal closes his eyes for a moment, trying to focus enough to undo Jayne's pants, the tight clothing parting at his fumbling fingers, revealing Jayne's cock hard and slightly curved up against his abdomen. Mal grins because it's a thing he and Jayne have in common. Going commando just makes this much easier.

Jayne swallows hard around him and Mal squeezes his eyes shut.

Mal swears under his breath, closes his hand in a tight fist around Jayne's cock and sucks wetly on the tip. He's not stupid enough to try to take Jayne all the way in. What Jayne's can do to him is a gift and Mal doesn't want to choke himself by trying to compete with him.

They know each other too well by now and it takes little effort to get each other to the point where there's no stopping. The long, torturous make out sessions they have are for other days, when they've been out in the black for far too long without anything else to focus on - for days where there are no alliance ships on their tail and when they only have to care about getting from point a to point b.

Days like this one? Are for hard and fast and... Mal's eyes roll back and he can't help pushing his hips down, forcing himself impossibly deep into Jayne's throat when Jayne scratches down the crevice of his ass, along the seam of his pants. So yeah, Jayne only got his cock out and the pants are stretched impossibly tight over Mal's backside. Meaning he can feel the touch almost as if it's against his naked skin.

Mal moans around Jayne's cock and rolls Jayne's balls in his hand, just this side of painful. And he's rewarded with Jayne whimpering around Mal's cock and that's warning enough, Mal's mouth flooding with bitter semen. Not that he's complaining, but he does let some of it slip past his lips. Mixed with saliva it runs down the shaft of Jayne's cock. He swallows the rest and licks the worst of the mess up again, feeling the softening cock twitching in his grip.

Jayne runs his finger down over Mal's ass again and Mal feels his own climax climbing and with a soft sigh he comes, feeling Jayne swallowing around his cock, pulling back to do it right and probably to taste it too. So tidy when they do this and Mal rests his head on Jayne's hip, caressing Jayne's cock. Not enough to arouse, but enough to let Jayne know he can take his time. Of course, if he keeps it up, there'll be a round two and if he doesn't plan ahead, that will be where everyone can see them, right in the walkway above their quarters. Wouldn't be the first time.

Mal weighs the pros and cons, then swears and digs his fingers into Jayne's thighs. Jayne is still sucking on his cock and it's a mite too sensitive at the moment for that to be pleasurable.

With a sigh, Mal gets to his knees, pulling his cock from Jayne's mouth and he can't help but feel the heat rising again at the wet plop it makes, leaving Jayne's bruised mouth.

"Unload the cargo," he tells Jayne, as he stands and does his pants back up. The slide of the garment is a little too much against his oversensitive cock. "Then come find me in my quarters."

"And what will you be doing while I do all the grunt work?" Jayne asks, feigning annoyance, though Mal can see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see," Mal says with a wink as he gives Jayne a hand up. "Let's just say I'll be ready when you get there." With a lewd grin of his own, he grabs the back of Jayne's head and wrenches his head close, sucking on the split lip.

The noise Jayne makes goes straight to Mal's cock.

"Don't dawdle," he tells Jayne and lovingly pats Jayne's cock, visibly through the fly of Jayne's pants, which is still undone. With a soft laugh at Jayne's groan, Mal saunters over to the stairs, knowing that Jayne's not taking his eyes off Mal's ass. Jayne won't be long, Mal's offer is a good incentive when it comes to lighting a proverbial fire under Jayne's ass.

The End


End file.
